Thomas Noon Talfourd
Sir Thomas Noon Talfourd SL (26 May 1795 - 13 March 1854) was an English poet, biographer, judge, and politician. Life Overview Talfourd, was the son of a brewer at Reading, where he was born, and which he represented in Parliament, 1835-41. He was educated at Mill Hill School. He studied law, was called to the Bar in 1821, and became a Judge in 1849. He died suddenly of apoplexy while charging the Grand Jury at Stafford. He wrote much for reviews, and in 1835 produced Ion, a tragedy, followed by The Athenian Captive (1838), and The Massacre of Glencoe, all of which were acted with success. Talfourd was the friend and literary executor of Charles Lamb, and published in 2 sections Lamb's Memoirs and Letters. In 1837 he introduced the Copyright Bill, which was passed with modifications in 1842.John William Cousin, "Talfourd, Sir Thomas Noon," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 370. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 11, 2018. Youth Talfourd was born at Reading, Berkshire, on 26 May 1795. (In the biographical notices published on occasion of his death the place of his birth was given as Doxey, a suburb of Stafford, and the date as 26 Jan. 1795; but the former statement appears to be negatived by his own testimony, and the latter by the entry in the Reading parish register.) His father, Edward Talfourd, was a brewer; his mother was a daughter of Thomas Noon, minister of the independent chapel at Reading.Garnett, 343. After receiving some instruction at private schools, Thomas was sent to the recently founded dissenting school at Mill Hill, where he remained from 1808 to 1810. He was then placed at Reading grammar school under Dr. Richard Valpy, of whom he speaks with gratitude and veneration, and under whom he studied until the middle of 1812. In 1811 he published a volume of didactic Poems on Various Subjects (London, 1811, 8vo), designed "to advance the cause of religion and morality,"" of which he afterwards, in conversation with Crabb Robinson, professed himself ashamed. "His lines," observes the Monthly Review, "are smooth, but some of his opinions are rather enthusiastic," by which philanthropic rather than poetical enthusiasm seems to be denoted. In March 1813 he made his 1st appearance as a public speaker by a speech at a meeting of the Reading branch of the Bible Society, which was printed along with others delivered on the same occasion. In the same year, having chosen the legal profession, by the advice, as is asserted, of Brougham, he became the pupil of Joseph Chitty, the special pleader, and read law with him until 1817. Although no inattentive student of law, he gave more of his time to literature, especially in alliance with philanthropy and politics. Career Talfourd became connected with the Pamphleteer, printed by the brother of his Reading schoolmaster, and at that time the vehicle for the opinions of many earnest thinkers; in that periodical appeared essays by Talfourd on the Roman catholic question, on the Royal Marriage Act, and on the punishment of the pillory. To the last-named of these "idle scribblings" he himself, rightly or wrongly, ascribed a considerable share in effecting the abolition of the barbarous penalty it denounced. Through William Evans, the proprietor of the Pamphleteer, he made at the beginning of 1815 the acquaintance of Charles Lamb, of whose writings he was already a votary, having hunted London for a copy of Rosamund Gray. Another essay in the Pamphleteer, ("An Attempt to estimate the Poetical Talent of the present Age," in vol. v.), naming Lamb among the chief poets of the day, procured for Talfourd through Lamb the acquaintance of Wordsworth, to whom Lamb introduced him as "my one admirer" "My taste and feeling, as applied to poetry," Talfourd afterwards said, "underwent an entire change, consequent on my becoming acquainted with the poetry of Wordsworth." Friendship with Coleridge followed; Godwin and Hazlitt he already knew, and he became an accepted member of a circle including most of the rising names in poetry and elegant literature, holding a sort of general retainer to champion it in the press. His essays in belles-lettres usually appeared in the New Monthly Magazine, where, besides articles on Scott, Godwin, Maturin, Charles Lloyd, and other contemporaries, he published an elaborate essay on the genius of Wordsworth, expressing views which have since become universal, but at the time a very important manifesto of enlightened critical opinion.Garnett, 344. The dramatic department of the New Monthly was entirely under his direction for several years. When the Retrospective Review was established in 1820 Talfourd became a leading contributor. Of Talfourd's essays in general a writer in the North British Review (May 1856) justly observes: "They are remarkable for refinement of observation and facility of phrase, but there is hardly one of them which is brought to a close without being partially impaired by the flux of words which was his bane." In Crabb Robinson's opinion Talfourd, by writing too many theatrical criticisms for the press, had at this time contracted "a style of flashy writing" which he afterwards amended. These theatrical criticisms at this time supplied a considerable proportion of Talfourd's income, as he was resolved to be no expense to his father, and was still awaiting a call to the bar. From his leaving Chitty's chambers in 1817 up to his call to the bar from the Middle Temple in 1821 he took what business he could obtain as a pleader. He was no sooner a barrister than he thought it necessary to become a husband. His choice had fallen upon Rachel, the eldest daughter of John Towill Rutt. The marriage took place in 1822. To enable himself to contract it he had obtained through the influence of Crabb Robinson the post of legal reporter for The Times on the Oxford circuit, which he selected on account of his local influence. "He made known at once at the bar mess," says Robinson, "what he was invited to do. Others had done the same thing secretly and most dishonourably." His 1st experiences at the bar were discouraging, but he gradually made his way; in 1833, upon an unsuccessful application to be made a Q.C., he became a serjeant. He was, after the retirement of Serjeant Ludlow and the promotion of Justice Maule, the unquestioned leader of his circuit. "He was," says a member of it, the writer of his obituary in the Law Magazine, "a sound rather than a first-rate lawyer. What he professed to know he knew thoroughly, and had all the great maxims and principles of the common law firmly and fully impressed upon his mind." As an advocate he was "eloquent in the exact degree in which he was earnest," which procured him the happy distinction of being "almost invariably retained on the right side of the causes he was in. The wrong side seldom cared to have him." He was above all chicanery, was incapable of simulating emotion, and neither would nor could puzzle an honest witness in cross-examination. When joined in the conduct of a case "with an acute low-minded junior who took technical objections and quibbled, he was like a Brahmin with an unclean animal upon him which he could neither endure nor exterminate." These causes considerably limited his practice. His most celebrated speeches were in the cause of Richmond v. Tait (1835), when a government spy of 1817 sought to recover damages for having been described as what he was; in his defense of the proprietors of the True Sun from a charge of seditious libel; in the prosecution of Thomas Cooper, the chartist (1842); and as the advocate of Edward Moxon, prosecuted for publishing Shelley's Queen Mab (1841). In this celebrated case the sympathies of even the opposing counsel were with Talfourd, but the law as it then stood was against him. His speech was the only 1 of his forensic efforts published by himself. His career at the bar was terminated by his elevation to the bench in the court of common pleas in July 1849. During the industrious pursuit of law Talfourd had not been indifferent to literature. He contributed a history of Greek poetry to the Encyclopædia Metropolitana, and wrote in the same publication on Greek and Roman history; but his most acceptable and enduring work in prose was that performed in connection with Charles Lamb, whose executor he was, and whose letters and memorials he published with reverent care. The Memoir, which admirers of Lamb owe to Talfourd, was issued in 2 portions, the 1st in 1837, under the title of Letters of Charles Lamb, with a Sketch of his Life; the 2nd, after an interval of eleven years, in 1848, as Final Memorials of Charles Lamb; consisting chiefly of his Letters not before published, with Sketches of some of his Companions. The 2 works were incorporated in 1868, and have been frequently republished. Talfourd's biographical commentaries on Lamb's correspondence were digested into a separate and continuous narrative in 1875, and this has been published separately as Talfourd's Memoirs of Charles Lamb, the best edition being that of 1892, with the annotations of Percy Fitzgerald. The peculiar delightfulness of these books is of course principally owing to Lamb, but Talfourd's contribution is in the best taste, and all additions from his own pen are most entertaining. Talfourd also assisted Bulwer in editing the remains of Hazlitt in 1836, and contributed a valuable essay. An article on Lord Eldon and Lord Stowell in the Quarterly Review, December 1844, is perhaps the best specimen of his prose. Vacation Rambles (London 1845, 2 volumes, 8vo; with a Supplement dated 1846) is a pleasant record of tours in France, Germany, and Switzerland.Garnett, 345. Talfourd was, however, best known as a man of letters by his tragedies, especially Ion, which, produced on 26 May 1836 (the author's birthday), obtained a brilliant success from its own merits and the great acting of Macready. Circulated privately in 1835, and again issued privately with the addition of a few sonnets, Ion: A tragedy in five acts was 1st published in 1836 (the British Museum has Southey's presentation copy of the 2nd issue). The Athenian Captive (1838) and Glencoe (1840) were less successful. Macready thought Glencoe superior to Ion in dramatic construction but inferior in poetry, and the Athenian Captive inferior in every respect. He consented, nevertheless, to produce both. The Castilian, a tragedy on the history of Padilla, was printed privately in 1853. To Talfourd as author of Ion was dedicated in 1839 Bulwer's Lady of Lyons. Talfourd was returned to parliament for his native town of Reading in 1835, and again in 1837, lost his seat in 1841, but regained it in 1847. He introduced and carried a useful and humane measure, the custody of infants bill. His style of oratory, so effective at the bar, was too rhetorical for the House of Commons, but he gained great applause by his speech on the copyright bill which he introduced in 1837, as well as the additional honor of the dedication of Pickwick to him on account of it. Rejected for a time, the copyright bill, as remodelled successively by Lord Mahon and Macaulay, eventually passed in 1842, when Talfourd was no longer in parliament Stanhope, Philip Henry, fifth Earl Stanhope. His most celebrated speech outside the commons and the courts was the very eloquent oration delivered at the soirée of the Manchester Athenæum, October 1845. Talfourd filled the office of justice of the common pleas with perfect efficiency, if not with conspicuous brilliancy, for nearly 5 years, dying suddenly of apoplexy at Stafford on 13 March 1854, while delivering a charge to the grand jury, in which he commented strongly on the mutual estrangement of classes in English society. The last word that he uttered was "sympathy." He was buried in Norwood cemetery. Talfourd's head, according to Mitford, was quite turned by vanity upon the success of Ion, and his biographer in the North British Review asserts that he became extremely jealous of rival dramatists. Except for such slight foibles, few characters have been depicted in a more amiable light. Writing Talfourd's principal literary characteristic was eloquence, genuine and impassioned both in prose and verse, but in both too florid to satisfy a correct taste. Apart from his work on Charles Lamb, his name will be chiefly preserved by his Ion. The subject — the devotion of a youth who first dedicates himself to slay a tyrant fated to destruction, and, after the king has perished by another's hand, discovers that his foe was his father, and that the hereditary doom has fallen upon himself — is impressive and skilfully handled. The diction, though often highly poetical, is less praiseworthy on the whole; much of it is unduly loquacious and declamatory. In an interesting preface to the 4th edition Talfourd tells his history as a dramatic author: how his inborn taste for the drama was repressed in his boyhood, when Shakespeare was denied him, and he had to content himself with the Sacred Dramas of Hannah More; how it burst forth on witnessing Kemble's performance of Cato; how he wrought upon his tragedy in the intervals of legal work, and finished it hurriedly under the stimulus of his election to parliament; how, completed at the end of 1834 and printed privately in the following April, it was on the point of publication when Macready, attracted by a favorable notice in the Quarterly Review of September 1835, insisted that it should 1st make trial of the public on the boards. Talfourd's tragedies have gone through many editions. His prose essays have been reprinted in vol. vii. of the Philadelphia edition of the Modern British Essayists, 1848 and 1850. Recognition In 1855 Talfourd was commemorated by a bust,. sculpted by John Graham Lough, placed in the Shire Hall of Stafford, UK. In addition to a portrait in the council chamber at Reading, a clever character drawing is included in Bates's Maclise Portrait Gallery (1883, 378). A portrait by Pickersgill is in the National Portrait Gallery, London; another was painted by Lucas (Cat. Third Loan Exhib. No. 616). Publications Poetry *''Poems on Various Subjects''. London, Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown / Reading, Rusher, 1811. Plays *''Ion''. London: privately published, 1835; London: Edward Moson, 1836; New York: Samuel French, 1836. *''Dramatic Works''. London: Edward Moxon, 1852. Non-fiction *''An Attempt to Estimate the Poetical Talent of the Present Age: Including a sketch of the history of poetry'' (pamphlet). London: Pamphleteer, 1815. *''Speech on Literary Property; delivered in the House of Commons''. London: Sherwood, 1837. *''A Proposed new Law of Copyright of the Highest Importance''. London: 1838? *''A Speech delivered ... in the House of Commons ... on moving the second reading of the bill to amend the law of copyright''. London: Edward Moxon, 1838. *''Sergeant Talfourd's speech on the copyright question; delivered in the House of Commons, February 27, 1839''. London: Foster & Hextall, 1839. *''Recollections of a First Visit to the Alps''. London: privately published, 1842. *''Vacation Rambles and Thoughts''. London: Edward Moxon, 1845. Collected editions *''Critical and Miscellaneous Writings'' (edited by James Fitzgerald Stephen). Philadelphia: A. Hart, 1853; New York: D. Appleton, 1860. Edited *William Hazlitt, Literary Remains (edited with Edward Bulwer Lytton). London: Saunders, Otley, 1836. *Charles Lamb, Works. London: Edward Moson, 1848; New York: Harper, 1858. *Charles Lamb, Letters. London: Edward Moxon, 1837; London: George Bell, 1884; London & New York: Cassell, 1911. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Noon Talfourd, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 11, 2018. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language playwrights References * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 11, 2018 Notes External links ;Poems *Thomas Noon Talfourd at Poetry Atlas *Thomas Noon Talfourd at My Poetic Side (20 poems) *Thomas Noon Talfourd at PoemHunter (30 poems) ;About * Talfourd, Thomas Noon Category:Justices of the Common Pleas Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:People educated at Reading School Category:People from Reading, Berkshire Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for Reading Category:Serjeants-at-law Category:UK MPs 1835–37 Category:UK MPs 1837–41 Category:UK MPs 1847–52 Category:1795 births Category:1854 deaths Category:Burials at West Norwood Cemetery